Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image recording apparatus configured to convey a sheet along a conveyance path and record an image on the sheet.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an image recording apparatus including a housing in which a conveyance path is defined, and an image is recorded on a sheet conveyed along the conveyance path. To perform maintenance and clear paper jam in the conveyance path, for example, the housing has an opening through which the conveyance path is accessible by a user. The opening can be opened and closed by a cover. Also, there is known a construction in which a nip of a conveying roller pair is released in conjunction with opening of the cover.